


Sharing Is Caring

by Ananas



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These brothers were going to be the death of you.<br/>Momo/Reader/Seijuro</p><p>Kinda Next to:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2444663/chapters/5431730</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

“She’s going to go with me!” 

Momo yelled over our shoulder at his peeved looking brother with his hands resting on your chest for some unknown reason. It all had started when Seijuro had asked for you to come to Iwatobi with him to spend the summer and meet his family, which you had said yes to. 

His sister had just stared at you for an uncomfortable long time before she had shook Sei’s hand and congratulated him for finally ditching the cute girl obsession and finding an actually beautiful girl. Which you had blushed red in embarrassed while Seijuro had just laughed and kissed the top of your head.

When you had met Momotarou it was a totally different story that had led to this. Apparently both of the Mikoshiba brothers were quite stubborn when it came to sharing something (or someone!) When You had come to meet his brother he had just jumped in front of you out of the blue when remembering you from the festival last fall and tried to hit on you quite forwardly, before Seijuro had tried to move you behind him from Momo’s reach only for him to tug you back to him and somehow it had come in to a situation where you were now sandwiched between the two brothers with Momo's hands resting on your chest as Seijuro’s were resting on your bottom and both of them trying to tug you in to their direction, which you were quite sure made Momo get quite a good guess about your chest size.

“You can’t take MY girlfriend on a date dumbass!”

After listening of their bickering a while you decided you got enough of their stupid argument. 

“Boys! Sharing is caring.” You said not really thinking, making both of the boys freeze after hearing your sentence like they had had some kind of great realization before they looked at each other, then at you. Repeating the gesture couple of time before they smiled a shit eating grin to each other and looked back at you with their smile turning as mischievous like two lions that had snatched a baby zebra. 

Your face went blue in realization you had just dug your on grave. ‘Oh shit.’

“Oi (Name)!? You did you overdo your dance training again?” Nitori asked in concern when you had difficulty walking the next Monday when you had decided to tag along Seijuro and Momotarou for their morning practice. 

‘Thank god for my excellent poker face!’ You thanked the whatever gods existed after you had just smiled embarrassed and agreed to the question Nitori had asked you with a slightly flushed face while trying not to throttle the smug smirking Momotarou behind you at the same time.

“Not a word.” You muttered in angry embarrassment making both of the brothers just snicker before they found each other pushed in to the pool with their clothes on, making rest of the swim club start snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
